Pleasure and Pain
by Cracky Girl
Summary: One night, Ramsey gets and idea. ONe that sounds great to him, but terrible for poor, poor Akari... Warning: Rape!


I have a sick, twisted mind. I wrote this in about two hours, so I hope it's not too terribly bad. Oh, and this was my first lemon, hope you enjoy. If it's possible, with what this is about...

* * *

Persistent knocking at her door finally dragged her out of bed at midnight. Half asleep, irritated, and foggy with sleep, she forgot what she had slept in that night: a skimpy bra and a lacy thong.

"What do you want?" she grumbled as she threw the door open.

"Akari… Do you know how beautiful you are?" Ramsey said, his eyes raking up and down her scantily clothes body.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his compliment.

"You, hopefully."

That got her attention. "What?" she asked, taking a step back.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, we're _do_ing this," he said, stepping into her house and closing the door behind him.

"What are you talking about?"Akari said hesitantly. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

"It's either voluntary or… You know. I don't like saying the word," he said, stepping towards her. His eyes had this predatory gleam in them, one that both turned Akari on and made her a little scared.

He took another step toward her and she took one back. "One more step and I'm screaming," she said warningly.

A sadistic grin overcame his face. "You picked the home furthest from anyone else. Who will hear you?"

_Shit! _"You don't want to do this Ramsey," she said, inching toward the hammer that sat next to her bed.

"Oh, but I do," he said. Fast as lightning, he shot over to her and clubbed her with his own smithing hammer, which was much heavier and much, much more effective than hers would have been. Her body fell to the ground with a _thunk_, limp and completely defenseless.

…

She attempted to open her eyes, but the light shinning into them made her immediately shut them again. She tried to bring her arm to cover her face, but they wouldn't move. She froze, and the sadistic laughter coming from right next to her made shivers go down her spine.

She opened her eyes and looked straight into Ramsey's small, beady irises. "You're a sick fuck," she spat, pulling uselessly on rope that bound her hands and feet to her bed frame.

That sadistic grin returned. "You'll be saying that in a different tone by the time I'm done."

"Not likely you sick bastard." She punctuated this by spitting directly into his eye. _Bull's eye! _She cheered internally.

He hissed and violently rubbed his eye, turning it bright red. "You're getting it now you little bitch," he growled.

Ramsey got up from his chair and slowly made his way toward Akari, eyeing her like a cat would a mouse. When he reached the bed he slowly trailed a hand down the side of Akari's leopard print bra. "You're breast really are quite lovely," he said admirably. "Such a shame you have a potty mouth." He slapped her across the face, making it whip to the side and her cheek sting.

"Why don't you go shove a boot up your-" he cut her off by slapping her again waggling a finger back and forth across in front of her face. "Every time you say something bad like that, you're going to get slapped. It'll hurt you a lot worse that it'll hurt me."

Not wanting to be hit again by the abnormally strong old man, she settled for glaring at him. "Now, that's more like it. Oh, I almost forgot something." He bent down and shuffled through a bag, pulling out a device Akari had never seen before. "Open your mouth," he ordered.

She clamped her jaws firmly shut, her eyes daring him to make her open them. A seriously pissed off look came over his face and he reached under her bra, grabbed one of her nipples and yanked and twisted it. She screamed in pain and he quickly shoved the device in her mouth, making her unable to form a coherent word or close her mouth. "Now you're ready," he said, trailing his hands down her sides, pausing a little at the mounds of her breasts and at her hips. Shivers racked her body, making him smirk.

He back off of the bed, only to pull his shirt over his head, revealing his chiseled chest, littered with grey hairs, moles, and age spots. He unbuckled his pants, letting them drop to the floor, leaving him only in his boxers. Akari's eyes widened slightly at the size of his member showing through the thin cloth. "It's not even hard yet," Ramsey said, following her gaze.

Had she been able to do so, her mouth would have dropped open a little. _He looks freaking huge! _

"Now, for you. I wanted you to be awake when I did this; it's more fun that way," he said as his hands made their way back to her bra. Sliding under her body, he unlatched the restrictive garment, but met a small hitch when he realized he needed to slip the straps over her arms. "Hmm," he said. "No matter." He gave a swift tug and the fabric broke around her tender skin, making her whimper.

"Make that noise again and I may have to go a bit faster. You will regret it if I do," he said, his voice dangerous yet sultry with want. His eyes stared at her alert breasts, the nipples hard and dusky after being exposed to the cool air of the room. He licked his lips and bent his head down toward one, sucking and gently nipping at it, his moustache tickling her other breast that his hand was massaging. Akari gasped around her mouth piece. The sensations buzzing through her were completely new to her virgin body.

After ravishing that breast, he moved to the other, switching his hand. Her back involuntarily arched to meet his touch, shuddering. She could feel him smirking against her breast and she threw up a little in her mouth. _Why am I doing that? _

When he finished with that breast, he kissed his way down to her thong and down, his lips almost meeting her womanhood, separated by only a small amount of fabric. "These things really are quite annoying," he murmured against her, ripping the thong off and making her gasp again as her body jerked.

"That's more like it…" he said, closing back in on her. She tried to move her legs together, but the restraints only allowed her to move so far. "Now now… None of that," he said, harshly pinching the inside of her thigh. Placing his hands on her knees, he spread them widely apart, giving him plenty of room.

The first thing he did was kiss her vagina, making her body jerk again, this time with pleasure instead of pain. He then used his tongue, flicking it in and out of her rapidly, her wetness sticking to his moustache. He slowly moved one hand from her knee to her clit, rubbing it softly. She let out a soft moan, the sensations beginning to take over her body and mind. He stopped suddenly and lifted his head, lubricant dripping from his moustache. "Now it's your turn to do that for me."

She was confused for a moment, her mind still cloudy from what he had done to her, but she got the idea when he dropped his boxers to the floor and stepper out of them. His massive penis was rock hard as he climbed on top of her and shoved it in her face. She turned her head away, trying to get away from the wrinkly appendage, but he caught her head and held it straight. Shoving himself into her mouth, he ordered, "Lick."

At first she didn't, keeping her taste buds away from what was likely to be an unpleasant taste. Growling at her disobedience, he shoved himself further into her mouth, managing to get his entire manhood into her mouth and partly down her throat, choking her. He pulled himself back some and she hesitantly licked his penis. _It tastes… Good? _She thought, puzzled. He began thrusting shallowly into her mouth and she set her tongue to work, licking the hard member as it continued to grow in size and hardness, completely filling her mouth. _How big can this thing get? _ She thought as she began to go lightheaded from lack of air.

His thrusting increased in speed and depth until he spewed inside of her mouth, forcing her to swallow the bitter liquid as his member shrunk somewhat and became soft.

"Now, look at that. I think we need to change that," he huffed. He climbed off of her and walked to where he hand was tied to the low bed post. He uncurled her fist and placed his penis in it. "Don't make me tell you what to do," he growled when she left her palm flat open.

She closed her hand lightly around the appendage, stroking her thumb in circles around it. A low groan escaped his lips and he began thrusting into her hand, slowly, allowing his member to harden once again. He soon stopped and removed her hand from his member.

Walking back to the end of the bed, he climbed on top of her, shooting her a sadistic smile. Without warning, he plunged deeply into her womanhood, ripping right through her protective wall, making her squeal through the mouth piece. Not allowing her time to adjust to his massive size, he began moving, pulling in and out and a rather decent pace; not very fast, but not too slow. "You're so tight," he groaned out.

She whimpered as she felt her vaginal walls tear a little, not used to his immense member. She felt something drip out of her, and she would bet her beloved horse that it wasn't cum. He smirked at her injured expression and began moving faster, making her face twist into a look of sheer pain that made his cackle in glee. Moving at a near impossible speed, he banged into her, the skin-to-skin contact making loud _thwack! _sounds in the otherwise quite home.

How long Ramsey kept up that pace, Akari didn't know. She soon lost herself in the mixed signals of pain and slight pleasure, her mind becoming numb to what was happening to her. She came back to life when she heard him groan loudly as something shot inside of her. He fell on top of her, breathing heavily. He lay there for a few mintes before getting up and replacing his boxers. He picked something up off the floor and smirked at her. "Thank you for the lovely experience. Good night." And with that, everything went black once again.

When she opened her eyes, the sun was shining through the windows. Her arms and legs were untied and placed under her bedspread, which was pulled neatly up to her chin. She lifted an arm out from under the blanket and wiggled it around, amazed by the jelly-like feeling. Sure, she had been sore before, but nothing like _this. _She lifted the cover and inspected her body. She was bare and there seemed to be blood matted into her vagina and staining the sheets beneath her. When she moved her leg, pain shot through her center and made the bitter taste in her mouth flare up.

_I can't believe that happened to me._

* * *

You know what, Akari? I can't believe I just wrote that. So yeah. Tell me what you think, what I could improve on, etc.

CrackyGirl is out.


End file.
